


Artificial intelligence

by NYWCgirl



Category: White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8431708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Neal took off and Mozzie is responsible. Luckily June saves the day.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [veleda_k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/veleda_k/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Tigris Systems](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7937191) by [NYWCgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl). 



> This fic is written for Veleda K’s´s prompt at Fall Fest, which was ‘robots/AI’s.’ This ficlet is a timestamp for Tigris Systems, I guess you need to read that one first to ahev this ficlet make sense.

June is having a cup of coffee behind her desk. It has been a long day of board meetings and she is looking forward to going home. She asked cook to make something simple but homey, one of Neal´s favorites when he was introduced to food, pasta Carbonara. She is looking forward to be able to take her heels off and sit down, eat and have a nice conversation with her house guest.

A pin on her laptop informs her of an incoming email and she moves her mouse to revive her laptop.

 

**_Neal ran_ **

**_Theodore Winters_ **

**_To: June Ellington_ **

****

**_Dear June,_ **

**_Neal ran. I sent a team after him. Do you want to talk to him when we bring him in?_ **

****

**_Mozzie._ **

 

 

June sighs. They should have anticipated this. Neal is not your ordinary robot. He is highly intelligent and realized very soon after waking up that he wanted to be human. Off all things, he developed a love for art. June and Mozzie accommodated that interest by taking Neal to gallery openings and art museums and it didn´t take long before Neal was painting himself. Again June provided him with the best materials and Neal loved it. The research team was still in awe with his talent. He was not just painting and copying, now, he was creating.

He could spend hours in his loft in June´s mansion. It was pretty clear early in the project that Neal needed to live, to experience, and that the laboratories at Tigris Systems would never accommodate his needs. So June had asked him to come live with her and he had happily excepted that offer.

The loft had large windows that allowed natural light to flood in and Neal made great use of it while painting. When the weather was good, he could be found outside on the balcony.

But now he ran.

She should have expected it, he had been restless the last couple of days. He had expressed his concerns to her about being a robot made by a big corporate entity, but she had tried to convince him that they needed the knowledge for new medical applications Mozzie was working on. And Neal knew June would never lie about something like that, but still, something must have spooked him.

She pushed away her laptop and picked up her phone.

“ _Winters_.”

“Mozzie, June. Are we certain he ran, he wasn´t taken?”

“ _No, we have footage that clearly show him hotwiring one of the company cars and driving away with it. We found the car already. As you know, all cars are equipped with tracking, but no sign of Neal. But I will keep you posted if something changes_. _I warned you about disengaging his tracking device.”_

“Your concern is noted Mozzie. Thank you.”

“ _You are welcome_.”

Disconnecting the line, she starts thinking. What had they been talking about this morning over breakfast? It seemed like idol chatting at the time. Wait, they had been talking about food. Neal had asked how cook could make such wonderful dishes, and she had told him that she had met the man in France. Somewhere in the Provence. And she had explained how she loved the scent of lavender and the colors.

He wouldn´t…

She picked up her phone again.

“Mozzie, I think he is trying to get to France.”

“ _OK?”_ June can hear the hesitation in Mozzie´s voice. _“I will check it out_.”

 

* *  *

 

 

“Neal, can you please pass me the ‘creuzets des ecrins’?”

Neal gets up and places the bowl next to her, and serves her.

“Thank you dear. Is this what you were looking for when you ran?”

Neal gazes out to the purple lavender fields.

“Yes, actually, it is. Thank you June for taking me here.”

“Next time, why don´t you ask, before you run? You gave Mozzie quite a scare, you do realize that, don´t you?”

Neal has the decency to look ashamed. June keeps being surprised how Mozzie accomplished to make Neal look so human like.

“I´m sorry” he says softly.

“I didn´t hear you dear.”

“I am sorry.” He says in a louder tone of voice.

“It´s OK. I can understand why you wanted to see this in real life. It is quite smashing. How is your painting coming along?”

“Oh, great, the new paints you bought me are so high quality, the colors. Can I go finish it?”

“Of course dear;”

June can see the delight in his eyes. He is so enthusiastic. She also realizes that this will get Neal in more trouble they have bargained for. But for now, she is happy to be here.


End file.
